


Bwen's Remembrance

by CreativeWriter96



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben - Freeform, BenxGwen, Bwen, Cousin Incest, F/M, Gwen - Freeform, kissing cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWriter96/pseuds/CreativeWriter96
Summary: CHAPTERS 4-7 ARE BEING RE-WRITTEN!  A collection of sweet Bwen moments.  Some chapters will tie in, most are one-shots.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Senior Project

O.S.

Summer Break

Once again, the anniversary of that fateful walk that changed their lives forever came upon them.

Ben was alone in his room, jamming out with a guitar that he got as a Christmas present thanks to his mother. Hearing her son's desire for another productive hobby during the summer, an electric six string was gifted to him the year before. Along with an acoustic electric, as a bonus. His new hobby soon turned into more than that, skyrocketing further to no one's surprise. Learning chords and scales, then soon wishing to write his own songs. All while being the noble hero he is.

Adding to his hero-ing and music aspirations were his dreaded classes; college classes, during his senior year, to be exact. This surprised even Gwen, shattering his mega-dweeb-slacker-lazy, first cousin persona he's held for these last few years.

Taking said classes weren't his first choice. It was either that or re-taking his current semester. Sure, he was pissed at first, but it beats the alternative:

Getting stuck with Gwen for another year.

They've grown closer, but that doesn't mean they don't get at one another's throats when they deemed it 'necessary'.

One of those times was when a project was assigned, and because of his ultimatum, Ben for once in his life was focused on that one thing.

He felt overwhelmed in the middle of it all- working from home, hence the guitar singing its song.

Stopping the recording, he plopped down upon his bed. The blanket was rustled under his weight.

An open button-up blue flannel on his shoulders hung over the sheets, fresh sweat stains on his dark red t-shirt. Dry, parched vocals in need of water.

"How am I supposed to be the greatest, if I can't get this *fucking* bar right!? Ugh! Fuck the song! Fuck this class!" He half-yelled, which turned into a cough.

Ben's heavy breathing brought his mind back to, of all things, Gwen. Why this moment of clarity came to him was unknown. His mind took him back to one of their 'arguments', and when she defended his honor.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! This is *my* fight! *My* weird watch! Not yours!" Ben yelled.

"Yeah, but you're *my* weird cousin." Gwen replied.

"Train him!? Tame him!? He's a person, not a pet! You can't talk to my cousin like that!" Gwen shouted, defending Ben.

"Thanks!"

"Only *I* can talk to my cousin like that! You just blew it, big time!" Gwen declared.

"Remember doofus, the times you had my back? It's time I return the favor. You can talk to me about anything. We're glue. Got it?"

Ben sighed again as his cousin's words echoed in his memory, gulping down the last of his water bottle.

"I don't give a shit that we're cousins. Whatever it is, we're thick as thieves, through and through. *Nothing* will change that."

He laid the guitar across his bed, stretching his arms and legs as he went to the restroom.

"Alright, just look over your notes. Don't paint by numbers, add your own creativity. And *don't* compare yourself to others. It's your project." He muttered to himself, splashing water on his face.

Forgetting his troubles, the studio session resumed. Playing back sections, adding effects here and there, clearer vocals, avoiding peaks in mixing levels.

A few sections were cut for time and replaced in favor with shorter, melodic riffs.

With a few final drumbeats and many playbacks, he was satisfied.

But he needed a second opinion, which appeared in his doorway in the form of his cousin.

Dressed in black jeans and grey Lucky Girl tank top, black sneakers hanging off her fingers.

"Hey," she remarked in a hefty manner.

"Big man on campus, right here." Gwen stated confidently.

"If I ace this project," he replied.

"You will. What's your progress?"

Her shoes clunked on his floor, tapping out their songs.

"Pretty much done; just need to change a few things."

"Let me listen, give those ears a break."

She slid on the headphones and listened, going back to a few sections, adding what was missing.

Her form stretched across his bed, prompting Ben to slide away.

"Alright, I gated your vocals better to get rid of your breaths and fixed your levels. Added some drum samples on top of the live recording, and added an amplifier effect to your guitar. Should be good to go." She smiled

Gwen was quite skilled in this, taking a few summer classes on recording music, trying to teach Ben two summers ago.

That interest was almost nonexistent till he got his guitar. Then the spark erupted.

He took another listen, eyes lighting up with its now "perfected" sound in his ears. His voice, solos, melodies. All wrapped up with original lyrics.

"Thanks, Gwen. It sounds great!"

"You're welcome, doofus. Before you ask, I let myself in. Told ya you'd regret giving me a key."

"Only this time, I don't." He replied saving the changes and exporting the song to his flash drive, and extra copy on an external hard drive.

A sigh escaped his lips.

"What are you so stressed about?" She asked placing his guitar on the stand, the clicks of its weight holding it in place

"It's not the song, it's what people will think of it. I mean, you've heard it, it's a ballad."

"So? I love ballads."

"Even about you?"

A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, this is a first." She smiled

Ben quickly backtracked.

"I-I mean, you've always been there supporting me, and I'd like to think I've done the same. Even if we're at each other's throats like the crazy cousins we are. Just wanted to write this as a thank you." He said with a blush emerging

"Well, I kinda got that vibe from the first few listens, especially the lyrics."

"You gotta make them more cryptic, even though you didn't mention my name." She smirked.

"Though, the lines about having my back were sweet. Who knew all you needed was music to bring out this side of you?"

"Oh, who am I kidding? You've always had this, you just won't make it public." She concluded.

"Thanks. You really like this? Think I'll graduate?"

"I know you will."

The song finished exporting on his flash and external drive, concluding his work.

"I'm really proud of you, you've come a long way."

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Don't mention it. And don't keep the final grade from me either, we're celebrating when you graduate." She smiled

Ben gave her a thumbs-up as they cleaned the mess of wires and mic stands, both relieved that this project is finished.

"Who knows? If this works out, you and I can do shows together."

"The thought has crossed my mind. Not bad for a doofus," Ben smirked

A pillow smashed his pinch-worthy face.

"Now, we're even," Gwen said

"It's on."


	2. Lightning Strikes Twice

O.S.

Bang.

Creek.

Creek.

Creek.

"Update, Dr, now!"

A light reflected off green irises.

"Dilated pupils, broken ribs, head trauma. God only knows what else." A nurse shouted

Clang.

The IV bag swings left and right.

"Blood pressure dropping! Get the levels, NOW!" Another nurse shouted as staff cleared the way

A bed is rushed past reception into the emergency room.

"Faster! Come on!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!"

"Screw this!"

A door is slammed open against the wind.

Brakes screech in the parking lot.

Shoes kill the pavement with each slam.

Glass shatters through the sliding doors, leaving the receptionist and staff in shock amongst the chaos.

Eyes wide. Breathing rapidly. Shards breaking.

One word is spoken, yet out of breath.

"Tennyson!"

Medical staff examined their injuries and kept them in the waiting room.

Armed security guards stood outside the doorway with several police officers.

Escorted from the waiting room, they remained in suspense as they were escorted to their allocated room, with Grandpa Max and an officer in tow.

The young hero's fate, unknown for now.

Statements of the previous battle were given.

All they can do is wait.

The hardest part.

That's when he sees her.

Grand, flowing hair.

Witts ever about, in every fight.

Ever vigilant.

Never giving in.

Tough as nails.

Elegant beauty.

Navigating life's troubles.

Negating every obstacle.

Yearning to protect everything she loves.

Shielding him from harm, sometimes to the extreme.

Only in her mind, it's viewed as worth it.

Needing to keep her love safe.

"The thing about a crush is, sometimes you get crushed." Gwen consoled.

"Only *I* can torment my cousin like that!" She declared.

"We're glue, got it? I don't give a shit that we're cousins, we're thick as thieves. You can talk to me about *anything."

These, and many more, caring words from his cousin emerged, seeing her in this now-still state.

One stray bolt of electricity to his enemies, as the sorceress tossed and tumbled her way in battle with Ben.

Her eyes shot open as nurses tried calming the young girl, her limbs flailing beneath the covers.

"Do you know who you are?" One nurse asked.

"Gwen, Gwen Tennyson."

"Where are you?"

"Bellwood Hospital, Emergency Room."

"Do you remember anything before you got here?"

"Ben and I were battling Forever Knight's minions, then one of the knights struck me with...lightning I think. That's all."

"Well, Ms. Tennyson. You gave your family quite a scare. Just to be safe, we're keeping you overnight to monitor your vitals. Surviving a lightning strike is quite the feat," she stated, sticking another needle into the redhead's vein, getting another sample

She winced as the needle left her arm.

"I know. Gotta beat the hell out of ya to find a vein," the nurse joked as her and the others left the Tennyson trio amongst themselves.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Grandpa Max said, concerned.

"Y-."

"This is my fault," Ben interrupted, regret evident in his voice.

"Bullshit, how? The ForeverKnight's minion shocked *me*, not you," Gwen declared.

"I transformed into Shock Rock, aiming for one of ForeverKnight's minions, and ended up hitting you with a bolt instead. I made sure to get the guy for shocking you."

"But, you missed."

"What? No, I saw it hit you."

"What *you* saw was *me* getting struck by lightning when one of them got the drop on me. If anyone's at fault, it's *me* for not watching my back."

"Gwen, don't take it out on Ben-"

"I'm so sick of this. This isn't the first time, you know? How can I not grasp even the *tiniest* detail that I always miss? Ugh, I try to plan for everything."

"Sweetie, you can't plan for every move your enemy may take," Grandpa Max intervened

"I know, Grandpa. Thanks. But at the end of the day, it's you two that matter most. As I said, this isn't the first time we had a near-death scare after a battle. I just..." She sighed. "Grandpa, can you give me and Ben a minute?"

He nodded, leaving the fluttering curtain in his wake as more footsteps and equipment sounds sang their drone-like song through their ears.

Gwen broke the silence between them once more.

"I don't want these near-death scares, tragic as they are; to make you think less of me. I'm more than capable of kicking ass on my own in battle, and I love that you're with me. We make a damn good team, don't we?"

Ben nodded, still battling with his guilt. Eyes crestfallen on the thought of losing Gwen.

"I'm not a girl that constantly needs saving. My powers are amazing! You're a headstrong man with tactics for days, even if you need help now and then. But, that's the best part, isn't it?"

"We complete each other," Ben finally responded.

"That's right. Don't you forget it, Benjamin."

"As long as you don't resent me when I save you in battle, Gwendolyn."

A smirk appeared on his face, resulting in a chuckle from his counterpart.

"Never. Not today; not ever. I treasure you more than you know."

A heart-rate monitor-clad finger motioned him over to her.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, coming closer.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're *my* weird cousin." She smiled.

Ben blushed, keeping his gaze away.

"Not what I meant, but thank you."

"Ben, you didn't strike me as Shock Rock. You missed, or maybe you both struck me at the same time? Who knows?"

"Hm."

"Point is: I'm safe. I'm alive."

"For now."

The same hand clasped his, bringing it to her chest.

"Look at me."

His eyes finally met her smile that he came to adore, glowing green eyes captivating him once more.

"We're here, still kicking. This is just a temporary setback... At least, till morning."

"Yeah."

"Now, kiss me and seal our fate," she whispered.

The two warriors embraced and had done as instructed. Ben's tough lips clashed with Gwen's tender, scarred lips of her own, separating with a 'pop.'

"Ben, you're the weirdest cousin ever."

"Wouldn't have you any other way," he smiled.


	3. Winter Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: There's 2 songs I recommend playing later on in this chapter. The Hunter's Dream, and Moonlight Melody from the Bloodborne soundtrack.

O.S.

Winter had fallen upon Bellwood, shown evidently by the student body bundled up in heavy coats, scarfs, and earmuffs, among other things.

Ben placed his textbooks in his locker, preparing for the next drama club meeting.

To Gwen's surprise, he had come to enjoy acting. But he wasn't always Mr. 100%, he flubbed a few lines and even improvised on the spot, adding to said surprise.

Normally, it takes some convincing from his cousin to try something. This time, however, he dove in headfirst. Her heart warmed up at how mature he's been acting over the summer, even more so now.

"Alright, everyone, enough chit-chat. Everyone's voted, and we're re-enacting scenes from video games. The format is bare-bones: Protagonist, Antagonist. Protagonist, Love Interest, etc. Sets will change rapidly, and parts will be selected at random. This will broaden all of your horizons, whatever part you get. Have fun!" The instructor concluded as he shuffled the folded paper in a jar.

One by one, the class scrambled eagerly to get their part. Ben and Gwen each got their papers, grinning.

"On three," Gwen instructed.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Three!"

"Hunter - Bloodborne," Ben announced.

"Doll - Bloodborne," Gwen replied with a confused look.

"Never heard of it," she stated, puzzled.

"Well, after this, I'll change that," he grinned.

Gwen chuckled, waving her hand.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not good at those."

"It's easy."

"For you."

"You haven't even heard of the game, let alone see any gameplay."

"Alright, fine. After school, it is."

"You're learning more about your role; it's, technically, research," he smirked.

"Or, I can just read the story online..."

"But, where's the fun in that?"

"Less humiliation. That's fun."

Ben, once again, just smiled, telling her he'd explain the ropes and let her off from there.

That night, they stayed up with the subject of their roles to keep them company.

Saw cleavers and quicksilver bullets with haunting music accompanied their cheers and groans.

"See, Ben? I stink at this. Why can't you play while I watch?"

"'Cause my part is easy, minus the fight choreography. *Your* part, however, is just as important. The Doll can upgrade The Hunter's abilities, give plot exposition, and way more," he explained. "I want you experiencing both, firsthand," he concluded.

Gwen smiled as more haunting music began to play as the Hunter on-screen now entered a new world to her eyes.

"Woah, holy. Where?-"

"Welcome to The Hunter's Dream; where you can upgrade your abilities, among other things."

"Nice."

The catch to each play they've performed, they had to write the script themselves.

"So, for the script. He said we could do more than one scene, right?" Gwen asked.

"Seems so. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's just say, you'll thank me for getting so invested into the source material," she teased with a wink.

Through the following weeks, rehearsals were done one after the other, minus the costumes. Everyone had fun, putting their own twist on their scenarios. Legend of Zelda here, Max Payne there, Dead or Alive, and Soul Calibur, to name a few.

The time came for the Tennyson's, showing their dedication, but not being too serious.

Ben mimicked a few gestures from the game with decent success, followed by clapping and a few quizzical looks.

Another scene was set up, with Gwen leaning against a makeshift wall, sleeping.

Ben's footsteps clanged against the rough, well-worn black paint of the stage as he approached her.

"Ah, welcome home, good hunter. I must have drifted off. What is it you desire?"

A few more groups went, taking in the skills of the actors with a few Legend of Zelda scenes.

"Man, we have our work cut out for us," Ben sighed, closing his locker. His bag rustling against his coat.

"We do, but, there's nothing a few more sessions of Bloodborne, and banging heads with scriptwriting, won't fix."

"Yeah. Did you see those 'Legend of Zelda' scenes? Finally, at least, here. Link gets with Zelda. He's saved Hyrule *how* many times at this point?! He should be married with kids, by now."

Gwen chuckled at Ben's enjoyment.

"Wow, doofus, you're becoming quite the ac-tur," she stated in a fancy tone.

"I aim to please," he replied, smirking while walking home with his co-star.

Ben's mom brought the pair a plate of hot cookies.

"Anything else? Careful, they're hot."

"No. Thanks, Mom." He smiled.

"Thanks. Aunt Sandra," Gwen said.

You Died.

"Uuuuuugh! Fooey! You little-"

"Git gud m80! Oooooooh!" Ben teased from behind, sitting on his bed.

"Having fun, aren't you…?" Gwen asked, amused.

"OH! THERE SHE IS! PAY ATTENTION! PAY ATTENTION!" Ben exclaimed, sliding off his bed. Pushing her shoulder down with his hand, he used the other to point at the screen.

"I *will*, if you would just shut up, for a second!" She replied in annoyance, pushing him away.

The Doll's soothing voice floated in their ears as more story details were revealed. Ben's smile grew wider as Gwen became more and more invested.

"I'll do those gestures again; you were still a little rusty," Gwen teased as Ben got into position, slipping on a long coat.

Gwen selected his first gesture, Shake off Cape. Performing it flawlessly, to his satisfaction.

Joy and Triumph were next.

"The first one was decent. Straighten your back a bit, but lean backwards more, if that makes sense. Try again."

He did as she asked, then she stopped him midway through it.

"Hang on, move your arms further apart."

She walked behind him, adjusting his form, her slender arms adjusting his.

"Don't forget to make both fists when you raise your arms, then release it as you switch."

Gwen surprised herself with how seriously she was taking this.

"You're right, Gwen. Thank you for getting so invested in this." Ben smiled with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'm an actress, it's what I do."

"You got the body of a hunter, that's for sure," she complimented.

"Ya think so?" He asked, blushing deeper.

"Duh, Damn son. Those arms are great."

Gwen squeezed them to prove her point, eliciting a giggle from him.

"Alright, again… And, try not to hit me as I come around."

The gesture played on screen once more as Ben mimicked it.

"Still needs a bit of work. Okay, onto Triumph."

They continued this process for a few more gestures, satisfied with the results. After more gameplay, they got a decent format going script wise.

"Welcome home, good hunter. What is it you desire?"

"Good hunter, your presence somehow soothes. I sense the ancient echoes, they coarse through your veins."

Those two went well, this next one was another story.

The pair moved from his room to the living room, taking the cookies with them.

Make-shift script books clasped in their hands.

"Alright. I walk in silently as the Doll prays by a headstone," Ben instructed, chucking a "pillow-gravestone" to her

She nodded as they got into position.

"Oh Flora, of the moon, of the dream. Oh Little Ones, oh fleeting will of the ancients. Let the hunter be safe. Let him find comfort. And may this dream, his captor, foretell a pleasant awakening. Be, one day, a fond, distant memory." Was written in her perfect script/

"Oh Flora, of the moon, of the dream. Oh...small ones, oh...desire of the...gods. Let the hunter be safe. Let him...and may this dream, his captor, bring a joyful awakening. May eventually be...a distant memory." Gwen attempted reciting her lines.

"Ugh, come on," she grunted in frustration.

Ben performed a few gestures, transitioning to their next scenes.

Point, clap from the Doll.

Joy, a quizzical look.

Bow, another one in response.

"Let's try that other one, where you gave the Doll the hairpin."

He nodded, revealing a black Lucky Girl themed hair pin, sliding it in her hands.

"What...what is this? I-I can't remember, not a thing, only... I feel...A yearning... something I've never felt before... What's happening to me? Ah... Tell me hunter, could this be joy? Ah..." She recited, sliding the pin against her curly, red locks

Ben nodded, staying in character.

What "The Doll" recited next almost broke Ben, her delivery bringing a heavy feeling to his eyes from a mix of being impressed, and surprised.

"Do the gods love their creations? I am a doll, created by you humans. Would you ever think to love me? Of course. I do love you. Isn't that how you've made me?"

"And scene," she concluded.

"You read up on her lines." He smiled.

"She doesn't say much throughout the whole game. But the way we're doing this, it sure seems contrary to that."

"Gwen, the way you delivered that made my heart flutter. It's still beating really fast." He blushed deeply.

"Aw, look at you getting into this," She teased.

"I'm serious."

He took her hands, holding them up.

"With every battle I've fought, every Nightmare Slain, you've been there to care for me. Heal, comfort. Yes, I do love you. That *is* how we are made," he declared as a lone tear slid down his right cheek

Gwen took his hands, pecking them softly.

"Farewell, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world."

"I think we found our twist." She smiled, wiping his tears as she interlocked her fingers with his. "Wow, Ben. You're quite the actor. Very emotional, too," she complimented.

She pecked his cheek.

"Don't ever change." She smiled, letting go.

"There's two more scenes in The Old Hunters DLC. After you defeat Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, and after you defeat the Orphan of Kos. After the former, the Doll asks if she had changed physically. For the latter, she remarks how Gehrman, your mentor, seems at peace," Ben said.

"Alright, seems simple enough."

"Good hunter. This may sound strange, but... Have I somehow changed? Moments ago, from some place, perhaps deep within, I sensed a liberation from heavy shackles. Not that I would know... How passing strange..." Gwen wrote down after seeing the lines.

"Good hunter, this may seem odd but...did I change? Moments ago...from somewhere deep within, I sensed a...break from...shackles. Not that I would know...how very strange," Gwen recited, brokenly.

"Almost perfect, nice," he complimented her. She nodded as they tried the last one.

"Oh, good hunter. I can hear Gehrman sleeping. On any other night, he'd be restless. But on this night, he sounds so very calm. ...Perhaps something has eased his suffering."

"Oh, good hunter. I can hear him sleeping. Any other time he'd be restless. But, on this night, he sounds so very calm… Perhaps his suffering has been eased?"

"Not bad, I'll help you with Gehrman's pronunciation."

Gwen gave him a thumbs up.

"This is really coming along, Ben. I'm loving this."

"I'm glad you are, cause I'm having the time of my life."

"That makes two of us."

Concluding their rehearsal, the remaining cookies were finished.

The next trial run went smoothly, minus the one scene Gwen still struggled with, holding her own with improv. Their last two scenes drew onlookers from the rest of the class, admiring their dedication. Applause from the others was quickly silenced after her prayer, then, once more, with the final scene where they preformed their twist. The sorceress vented about her progress as the others left, leaving them with each other on the stage; a few lights still shining on them.

"We're doing great, except the prayer that I keep messing up. Even splitting it up doesn't do much good."

"May I suggest listening to the original lines while reading the script?"

"The thought crossed my mind, but I haven't done it, yet."

"Now's the perfect time." He smiled.

"We're having a few dress rehearsals coming up. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, we always get the best costume and prop designers. The wig will be interesting." She grinned.

"Same with the long coat. Hope I don't trip over it."

"You'll be fine."

In the weeks leading up to the big show, the dress rehearsals were a success. The actors triple checked every detail. Ben's walk, Gwen's quizzical looks, and all else. He tripped on his coat once, hatching a great improv scene with a cry of: "Good Hunter! Do you desire examination?"

A shake of the head served as her response.

"Very well, good hunter."

'Make that two twists,' Ben thought.

There was one more practice run at home before the premiere tomorrow. Smiles etched into their faces.

Keeping the new twist worked flawlessly.

The sets have been changed to The Hunter's Dream, with it's accompanying song for the first few scenes.

The first twist, tripping before The Doll.

"Good Hunter! Do you desire examination?" She asked, kneeling in front of him.

His masked head shook.

"Very well, good hunter."

Shake off cape - Perfect!

Quizzical look - Perfection!

Joy and Triumph - Flawless!

Make Contact.

The Hunter held this gesture, switching sides soon after as The Doll clapped her hands.

Stage lights faded to black as a Soul Calibur fight scene was prepared.

Applause from the audience echoed through the auditorium.

Ben and Gwen were up next for the last scenes of the evening.

Moonlight Melody began playing. Hands clasped above a headstone, grey hair flowing.

"Oh, Flora of the moon, of the dream. Oh, little ones…oh, fleeting will of the ancients. Let the hunter be safe. Let him find comfort. And may this dream, his captor, foretell a pleasant awakening. Be, one day, a fond, distant memory."

The spotlight faded once more, The Doll now resting against the stone-stairway to The Hunter's Workshop.

"Ah, welcome home, good hunter. I must have drifted off. What is it you desire?"

Blank, bandana-covered eyes staring at The Doll as a moment of memory-loss quickly passed.

Another bow was gestured, which was returned.

The replica of the hairpin was presented to her.

"What...what is this? I-I can't remember, not a thing, only... I feel...A yearning... Something I've never felt before... What's happening to me? Ah... Tell me hunter, could this be joy? Ah..."

Her Doll impression was spot on, making him blush beneath the bandanna.

A few Legend of Zelda scenes were performed, the young man playing Link had him down to a T, even his iconic fighting voice. Ben and Gwen looked on in awe.

"Damn, Ben. We really got some competition," Gwen whispered, taking a breather in their dressing room.

"It's not a competition." He smirked, taking a sip of water before offering some to her.

She took it, careful not to ruin her makeup or costume.

"Thank you, good hunter." She giggled.

"Tennyson's, you're on next!" Their professor called.

The two new scenes they learned were blended into one. Still playing other notable songs from the game.

Gwen's wig flowed slightly with the off-stage fans.

This time, they forwent the gestures and started with the dialogue.

From an overhead projector, Lady Maria's final moments were played as it transitioned to their next scene.

'Already ran through the budget with that one.' Ben smirked beneath his bandana.

"Good Hunter. This may sound strange, but... Have I somehow changed? Moments ago, from someplace, perhaps deep within, I sensed a liberation from heavy shackles. Not that I would know... How passing strange..." She recited without error.

An off-stage death cry from the Orphan of Kos played along with the music.

"Oh, good hunter. I can hear Gehrman sleeping. On any other night, he'd be restless. But, on this night, he sounds so very calm… Perhaps something has eased his suffering."

Ben performed the Pray gesture after The Doll finished her lines, then rising back to his feet.

The cry of Rom, the Vacuous Spider, was heard with the clash of a Saw Blade, as The Hunter emerged from the fog into The Hunter's Dream, once more.

"Good Hunter, your presence, somehow, soothes. I sense the ancient echoes; they coarse through your veins."

"Do the gods love their creations? I am a doll, created by you humans. Would you ever think to love me? Of course. I do love you. Isn't that how you've made me?"

"With every battle I've fought, every Nightmare Slain, you've been here to care for me. Heal, and comfort. Yes, I do love you. That *is* how we are made," he answered, keeping their twist.

Backstage, their professor was having an inner meltdown.

"That's not in the script! But it's good! Take notes, my pupils," he whisper-yelled to the others watching.

Her hands took his now-trembling ones just as before, a similar lone tear fell and soaked into The Hunter's bandana.

Lips pecked them, holding it longer, genuine love contained in the gesture.

"Farewell, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world."

The Hunter removed his bandanna, as their faces moved closer.

The lights went out.

Bellwood High erupted in applause as the rest of the cast joined the two stars of the night. Taking hands, they all bowed, receiving several standing ovations. Camera flashes along with the spotlights blinded them.

Their professor spoke up.

"Thank you all for attending this magnificent performance! How about one more hand for this phenomenal cast?"

Claps, whistles, and whoops galore for all. Each of their faces and cheeks burning with smiles.

One final bow was taken, and waves to the crowd.

Another one for the record books.

"Refreshments are available in the halls… Thank you all, again, for coming out tonight! Have a safe drive home."

Ben looked at himself in his costume one more time before changing, striking a few poses with his sawblade and pistol. A bouquet of roses sat on his desk, two dozen.

He smirked when he read the card.

'To our shining star who started small, you'll go far!'

Ben smiled, remembering how much Aunt Natalie and Uncle Frank loved to embarrass her.

"Heh, Gwen forgot her roses."

His costume now neatly hung on a rack, sealed up in its bag. Cousin's roses in hand, he exchanged "thank you's" among other pleasantries with other cast members, complimenting each other. The cookies were good, but they weren't as good as his mom's.

Endless praises of his performance and good nights were exchanged with his parents. He hugged them back, saying all he wanted after tonight was rest.

Another embarrassing peck on the cheek from his mom later, and he was walking up the stairs.

The doorknob clinked and twisted, as the second song from the play filled the room.

"Welcome home, good hunter. What is it you desire?" She asked in full costume.

He handed her the roses.

"You forgot these."

"Thank you, good hunter." She said, returning the gesture.

"Four dozen for the star of the show."

A blush formed across his cheeks, inhaling their scent. His desk, making them their temporary home.

"You-"

"No need to thank me." She smiled.

Ben closed the door behind him, doing the Make Contact gesture again, waiting a moment before he switched sides to hear Gwen's clapping. She placed the roses on his bedside table.

Not a moment later, he began answering her question with a kiss, scrambling to change.

"You did wonderful tonight, good hunter."

"Likewise. Thanks for getting me into acting."

"Anytime, Benjamin Tennyson." She smiled.

His pajamas now donned his body, with Gwen changing into her own. Minus the bonnet, wig, gloves, shawl and makeup.

Their lips touched once again as their feet moved on their own, slow dancing to the string-choir tune from the show. No words, just music speaking the minds of their hearts.

Ben's arms pulled her onto his bed, limbs tangled in a variety of snuggling positions.

"So, were you really going to kiss me in front of the whole school?" Gwen smirked.

"Who said I didn't?" He smiled back.

"That's right."

"You did just as wonderful tonight, Gwen."

She untangled herself, becoming the big spoon.

"I know, ya goof," She concluded, pecking his cheek.

She had one last line to recite, cheeks burning. Her favorite scene to re-enact.

"Benjamin Tennyson, would you ever think to love me? I am a cousin, created by our family tree. We've been 'stuck' with each other all these years, yet we've only grown closer. Do the gods love their creations? Would you ever think to love me?"

"Of course, I do love you, it's exactly how we were brought into this world." Ben smiled placing his hands on top of hers, wrapped around his chest.

"My love will never cease for you, good hunter. You are the noblest warrior I've ever known."

Ben was now rendered speechless, ending the night's performance with the woman of his dreams in his arms, in his bed. Forever in his heart.

His eyes had finally grown heavy as the remaining notes of the song faded out, Gwen stretching to peck the side of his lips, chuckling.

"Farewell, good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world."

Gwen's head nuzzled against Ben's neck, her doll-makeup-painted arms covering them up.

"Oh, good hunter," she professed, finally drifting to sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're liking this, let me know how I can improve!


	4. Medieval Meddling

On their summer road trip, once more they were in for adventure.

The Renaissance Festival is in town, and this time Zombozo's spell was broken.

A familiar blue princess dress flowed against a redhead's legs as the tail of her cap fluttered in the wind, atop her horse. Greeting the royal court as she dismounted.

"My great King, Emperor Zombozo has been defeated thanks to the valiant efforts of your bravest knight." She said bowing before her ruler as said knight knelt beside the princess

The citizens rejoiced at the heroics of the valiant knight.

"Citizens, my King. All credit must be given to me and this amazing Princess who strategized Emperor Zombozo's defeat. She played just a role as any in our triumph. Princess Tennyson completes this noble knight. We are the perfect pair."

The Princess finally spoke.

"Brave knight, thouest speaks the bravest and kindest words to fall on such royal ears. Dos't thou desire a stroll? Perhaps a sweet roll?"

"Both." He smirked

And stroll they did, their day filled with festival games and prizes won. 

Archery was the first game to play, each striking the bullseye. Axe throwing, and jousting were among the other games to be won.

From more swords, to a Princess battle armor set that hugged her dress. Laughs and cheers were a plenty for the two bravest warriors.

As sunset had begun fading, they found themselves in a bard drinking soda themed beverages, toasting them to a song of old.

"We drink to our youth! To the days come and gone. For the Age of Aggression, is just aboooooooout done!" They sang with the patrons

"Down with Zombozo! The killer of minds! With this day of defeat, we shall drink, and we'll sing!" They continued

The patrons carried the rest of the song, as they lost themselves in the moment, simply forgetting their troubles.

They broke character for a moment.

"Now, about that sweet roll." Ben said

"Chop chop." Princess Tennyson clapped as two were presented

"Much obliged." She said

"Anything for the warriors of Bellwood." The barmaid smiled

"That sword I won, check it out." Ben said removing it from his back

Gwen revealed the blade from its sheath, seeing her name engraved on the steel.

"Only the finest of weapons for the bravest Princess."

"Aw, Ben you're so thoughtful." She said pecking his cheek

"Plus, that battle armor *suits* you quite well."

"Har har, brave Knight. Dost thou have any other humor up their sleeve."

"Afraid not m'lady."

The sweet rolls were soon devoured as another round was brought to them, then two more.

"Any more of these and my royal figure won't fit my attire."

"Princess, you mustn’t worry about issues that aren't pressing. If your royal figure is not perfect to the kingdom's eyes, it is always perfect to mine."

"Knight Tennyson, you simply must stop these words of flattery at once, you're giving me a royal blush." She teased

The old door creaked shut as more festivities echoed throughout the land. Gwen's eyes light up seeing a stable of horses, pointing to it. Ben was reluctant at first to follow, staying behind.

Princess Tennyson jumped the stable, "borrowing" a horse, jumping over the gate. She grabbed her Knight's arm, hoisting him up as he clung to her waist.

"Knight Tennyson, no warrior such as yourself has ever graced a kingdom as wonderful as ours. Stories shall be passed down of us for generations, statues built in our honors long before we shall be united once more in the great skies above." She said drawing her sword

"By royal decree it shall be known that I wish to take your hand in marriage. Therefore, we must flee my Knight, for our kingdom will not accept us. Royal relatives simply must not marry, but I reject such a tradition."

The fearless Knight tightened his grip on her waist as the view of the "kingdom" faded in the distance, the moon painting its rays through the trees. Their horse skidding to a halt, as the two had finally caught their breaths.

"You really meant all of that?" Ben asked

"Of course, Ben. Like I said, you're the bravest knight this kingdom has known. A Princess simply can't fathom a worthier man by her side."

"When you get in character, you really get 'into' character."

"Of course, we set our school on fire with our last performance." She smiled putting away her sword

"How can I forget? And the night after." He said remembering their after-school performance

"Yeah, that was sweet. I don't regret it one bit." She said dismounting their steed, helping Ben down.

A sigh escaped Ben's throat, relieved to be away from the action. He never was a fan of crowds for long periods of time.

"Brave, valiant Knight Benjamin Tennyson. Do you, take me, Princess Gwendolyn Tennyson to be your royally wedded wife? To love, to hold, cherish, protect? In sickness and in health, till death do us part? As long as we both shall live?"

"I do. And do you, Princess Gwendolyn Tennyson, take me, Knight Benjamin Tennyson to be your royally wedded husband? To love, to hold, cherish, protect? In sickness and in health, till death do us part? As long as we both shall live?"

"I do. By royal decree, I pronounce us man and wife. May this kingdom one day know the love we share for one another. You may kiss the bride." Princess Tennyson declared

She rested her arms on his shoulders as his breath hit her shoulders. A shudder escaped her royal lips as he kissed her softly, then deepened it for a moment before separating.

Gwen's arms hoisted Ben up bridal style, admiring his small stature with a smirk.

"Anyone ever tell you you're adorable like this?"

He shot her his best puppy eyes to prove her point.

"Pwease set me down." He giggled

Another kiss was placed on his lips.  
"No one is taking you away from me. We're the perfect royal couple. Come on, let's get back before Grandpa sends a search party."

"Can you put me down first?"

"Nope. The kingdom must know that the Princess has your back. Fight valiantly you may Sir Tennyson, but a noble Knight of your skill must be protected. Unorthodox as it may be for a Princess to fight, but this kingdom was built on breaking tradition." She said with a stoic face, their steed following behind

"Then why the secrecy of our marriage, m'lady? Surely our subjects will accept us."

"Which is precisely why we're going back, I just wanted to have two royal weddings." She smirked

"Princesses, always getting what they want. Most of the time." He smirked tickling her weak spot behind her neck

"No fair! Thou hast performed a dirty move to lower my guard!" She said dropping him with a thud as they ran back together, laughing

Gwen got back on the horse, hoisting Ben up like before, riding back to the festival. Jinxing one another, they held their swords high in defiance of past kingdom's tradition.

"Let this be the hour when we *literally* draw swords together." Ben chuckled

And that is the story of love breaking all barriers, a Princess and her Knight. Forever bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the last! Still working on the next chapter. Hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it. Any feedback is welcome.


	5. First Show

**Gwen's POV**

It's been two days since Ben's graduation, and we already have our debut gig together! Truth be told, I never thought the dweeb would take me up on my offer.  
  
He smiled, setting the stage while I'm running through some vocal warmups backstage.  
  
"Two days. This is amazing."  
  
We decided to start our show in a simple, intimate setting. Open mic night at a local bar-restaurant. A few acoustic songs to open, then some rock to get them going.  
  
We kept our usual street clothes but put a twist on them. I kept my gray Lucky Girl tank top from last time, a pair of black jean shorts, and the same black sneakers. All put together with a blue and black plaid button-up like Ben's.  
My musician in crime had his signature green and white zip up hoodie hanging on a rack. Concluding my warmups, I got a better look at his outfit. Black sneakers, white Sumo Slammers t-shirt with a blue and black flannel on top, and jeans with numerous "10" patches covering the tears with my stitching handiwork. He finished mic'ing everything up, strolling backstage with his guitar in hand. Acoustic-electric for once as we ran through a few bars.  
  
 _As we tra-veled this long n dusty road  
_  
 _You were there al-ways by my side  
_  
 _Through e-verythi-ng n everyone we fought  
_  
 _You have always been my node  
_  
We couldn't keep ourselves from smiling, our cheeks warming up.  
  
"Who knew we'd harmonize this good?" I asked  
  
This time, it was Ben's turn to take the lead.  
  
 _When everythin-ng's hard n it brea-ks_  
  
 _And I never wanna turn and esca-pe_  
  
 _Shatters of the ashes_  
  
 _Ho-pin' that it passes someda-y_  
  
 _Endless reminders of who I am_  
  
 _Bring me back to you, fixing my wa-y_  
  
"And you say you can't hit the high ones." I smirked impressed  
  
"Guess I can now. Like you said, it's all in breath control." Ben smiled with a hint of a smirk  
  
"Among other things." I replied returning the smirk  
  
We smiled, enjoying our warm-up session.  
  
"I honestly still can't believe we're here." Ben said, excitement evident in his voice  
  
I kept the smile across my cheeks, taking in my surroundings but mostly focusing on the look of glee on my cousin. He began strumming through another one of our songs as I sang along. Who knew all he needed was that summer course, and a few others to get him falling head over heels with making music?  
  
"So, guess you're doing the ballad you wrote for me?"  
  
"Of course, I am. You got me here after all." He smiled  
  
"I'm ready when you are, seems like we got a good crowd out there." I said  
  
We nodded as we walked out, addressing the crowd as we took our seats on stage.  
  
"Hey all, thank you so much for coming out tonight. We're gonna give you some great music this evening, so keep tipping your waitstaff and bartenders." I said smiling as Ben began the first song  
  
His hands began strumming with his nails, while plucking a few strings in between as a "richer" sound filled our ears.  
  
"So, our first song of the night, it has a very simple message. You look to find what you have, and it's something so special...that it can never be taken from you. So, don't let go, and treasure it." I said  
  
After the first few bars, I began vocalizing my opening melody moving into the first verse. Ben soon joined in exactly as before.

* * *

Intro  
  
 _As we tra-veled this long n dusty road  
_  
 _You were there al-ways by my side  
_  
 _Through e-verythi-ng n everyone we fought  
_  
 _You have always been my node  
_  
Ben strummed a few more chords beginning his verse as I vocalized the harmonies.  
  
V1  
  
 _Defending the wor-ld is second natu-re  
_  
 _Keeps her head on a swivel-  
_  
 _Being ever-nimbl-e  
_  
 _But what ha-ppens, after- the battle?  
_  
 _Is the question I want to kno-w.  
_  
 _It was once again, my turn.  
_  
V2  
  
 _I know you've been cryin' n tryin-_  
  
 _To find out the tru-th from me-_  
  
 _What we have is a two-way street_  
  
 _Our fate is simply destiny, and_  
  
 _I'm mo-re than just your shoulder to le-an o-n_  
  
 _Just *TE-L-L ME-* how you fee-l after-_  
  
My voice echoed through the venue a moment, finishing up my verse.  
  
For the last verse through the chorus, we sang together a bit, then I switched back and forth to the backup vocals.  
  
 _Whate-ver you're fee-ling with me-_  
  
 _(Oooooo-aaaaaaahhhhhh)_  
  
 _Guar-ded by the acts of our battl-es_  
  
 _(Eeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeee)_  
  
 _P-T-S-D_  
  
 _It's quite a- catastrophe_  
  
 _(Tell- meeeeeeeeee)_  
  
"I'm afra-id of losing you too-" Ben finished the last line  
  
Chorus  
  
 _When everythin-ng's hard n it brea-ks  
_  
 _And I never wanna turn and esca-pe  
_  
 _Shatters of the ashes  
_  
 _Ho-pin' that it passes someda-y  
_  
 _Endless reminders of who I am  
_  
 _Bring me back to you, fixing my wa-y_  
  
His swift, smooth hands were switching between fingerstyle and strumming. Tears formed in my eyes as we're nearing the end.  
  
"Ben?" I said leading into my solo section  
  
Bridge  
  
 _You'r-e my ro-ck  
_  
 _My- best frien-d  
_  
 _N' I'll be- your- bodyguar-d  
_  
 _I'll cherish you more than you kno-w  
_  
 _Our blood is our greatest bond  
_  
 _And we'll alwa-ys ke-p our hear-ts  
_  
 _Cause-  
_  
Final Chorus  
  
 _When everythin-ng's hard n it brea-ks_  
  
 _And I never wanna turn and esca-pe_  
  
 _Shatters of the ashes_  
  
 _Ho-pin' that it passes someda-y_  
  
 _Endless reminders of who I am_  
  
 _Bring me back to you, fixing my wa-y_  
  
Our audience cheered while we wiped our tears and shared a hug. From what we could see, there wasn't a dry eye in here. The same feeling of pride I had from hearing his senior project came back. As we moved into another verse, the crowd seemed to disappear. Just two cousins singing our songs, a grinning "mess."  
  
Our crowd clapped as we ended our first song of the night.  
  
Another acoustic song filled the room, with a Goo Goo Dolls-esque feel to it.  
  
V1  
  
 _He's smiled wide-eyed n giddy  
_  
 _Proud as ev-er  
_  
 _Cap n gown adorned his excellence  
_  
 _Amist the cheers and the flashes  
_  
 _She knows he's scared to death  
_  
 _Of wha-t the future may hold in his new place  
_  
Pre-Chorus  
  
 _Through a private mo-ment of comfort  
_  
 _They'll be reasured  
_  
 _We'll walk through the doors as one  
_  
 _With a smile and a kiss  
_  
 _Out on his way  
_  
 _Hone his craft with no dela-ys  
_  
Chorus _  
_  
 _Ru-n far!  
_  
 _Grasp it all!  
_  
 _You'll make the world cheer and shake with your name  
_  
 _Winning over hearts  
_  
 _That's not the easy part  
_  
 _We'll all see your name in lights!_  
  
V2  
  
 _Schoolyard adversity  
_  
 _Wrapped up in tragedy  
_  
 _Don't you forget who you are  
_  
 _Jealous of your talent, she tried to bring you down  
_  
 _You rose above whole from the ashes  
_  
 _Only I Can Talk To Him Like That_  
  
C2  
  
 _Ru-n far!  
_  
 _Grasp it all!  
_  
 _Leave all your doubts behind  
_  
 _When you hi-t the stage, all that matters is what you sing  
_  
 _Your troubles, forget 'em tonight!  
_  
 _Relating that we're not alone!  
_  
Bridge _  
_  
 _Loves sprouts up  
_  
 _In the oddest of places  
_  
 _Leaving you nods to follow  
_  
 _Deciding to pursue your passion and love  
_  
 _Rarely done well  
_  
 _You'll be going far  
_  
 _And into her embrace with nothing but her grace  
_  
Final Chorus  
  
 _Ru-n far!  
_  
 _Grasp it all!  
_  
 _Success never ends in his eyes!  
_  
 _She-'s proud!  
_  
 _Knows who you are!  
_  
 _All that they need in their lives  
_  
 _All that they'll need in their li-ves_  
  
In my humble opinion, this is the second most powerful song Ben's written. What really brings it together is our harmonies in the chorus. Goo Goo Dolls feel indeed, not that I'm complaining.  
  
Moments like these I'll never forget, I'm so lucky we found a bond through music. Years ago, I'd abhor his dweeb-ness, which seems to have almost died out. I don't think that part of him will disappear completely, and in a way I'm glad. After all, he isn't perfect. These soft lips of mine sent a smirk his way amongst the cheers of the crowd, ending our set.  
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight! Hope you enjoyed the show, and if you're not doing anything next time we're in town, come see us again! Look us up online, we're Team Tennyson!" Ben said  
  
"Drinks are on Ben!" I joked  
  
We departed from our crowd, waving one last time as we disappeared behind the curtain.  
  
My face still hurt with excitement and emotional high of playing our first show together.  
  
In a twist, Ben spun me around in a hug as our laughs and cheers filled our dressing room.  
  
"This was amazing! I should listen to you more often." He smiled  
  
My shoes clinked with the floor as we started packing up our gear.  
  
"Hey, *you* were just as good. Maestro song writer you are."  
  
Flushed cheeks and a neck scratch were all I got in reply, wrapped up in a nervous chuckle.  
  
"How was that first song?"  
  
"My absolute favorite, your best work." I smiled  
  
The dim lights of The Rustbucket greeted us from the back entrance.  
  
"Home?" He asked  
  
"Home."  
  
Grandpa Max was our chauffeur for tonight, gave us a more than warm welcome a cheesecake to celebrate.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa!" We said hugging him  
  
Slices were split, despite each of us having our own, smiles still plastered on our faces.  
  
"You're a great guitar player Ben, I admire your song writing."  
  
"And I admire your vocal skills, you're no stranger to guitar either."  
  
I chuckled, appreciating his kindness while knowing full-well who's better.  
  
"I'm getting there." I said  
  
Toasting our sodas completed our night as the small-town lights evaporated in the distance.  
  
"To Team Tennyson." Ben said  
  
"Team Tennyson." I replied clinking our bottles  
  
I stole a kiss on his lips, still smiling.  
  
"Don't ever change." I smiled  
  
He gave me a thumbs up, finishing his last slice of cheesecake.  
  
Perfect venue, perfect music, perfect family.   
  
All wrapped up in the perfect package our First Show.


	6. S.S. Tennyson

Our heroes of Bellwood are whale watching, the warm sun tanning their skin and the crash of the waves sailing through each of their ears.  
  
The redheaded genius has her binoculars in hand while Captain Grandpa Max navigated the seas. Ben, dawning a visor and shades has his nose in a book about recent whale sightings, giving Captain Max some trivia. The bouncing of the ship shaking the lookout's vision at the bow, thankful her seasick pills were in her system before the journey.  
  
"Ya know Ben, I used to do this with my Grandpa. How cool how some things go full circle."  
  
"Indeed." Ben replied closing his book "I'm gonna go check up on our stinky sea eyes flapping in the wind."  
  
His swim shoes shuffled across the deck, maintaining his balance on the slightly rough seas.  
  
"Any Belugas or Killer Whales?"  
  
"None yet. Wanna look?"  
  
Her companion retrieved the binoculars followed by a scolding for the lack of a life vest. Ben's excited eyes gazed out at sea for several moments, his breathing slightly uneven. Said breathing increased when a swift pair of hands slide the vest on him, making it extra tight.  
  
"Can you still breathe?" She asked already knowing his answer as their ship reached smooth waters  
  
The brunette breathed a sigh of relief, being offered a sea sickness pill, taking it. Despite ingesting it in the middle of the journey, he hoped the effects would kick in soon.  
  
"Remember what I told you back on the S.S. Pettigrew, just focus on the horizon." The redhead’s voice advised. "Yeah, but-" His words were apprehended by the tail of a Beluga in the distance.  
  
Perching himself at the edge of the bow, his binoculars scanned the seas as excitement filled his body. Gwen retrieved another pair, scanning with him catching the tail again with a bright smile.  
  
"There it is again!" She pointed  
  
"I see! There's more!"  
  
Captain Max kept the ship steady as he could despite the return of the turbulent sea.  
  
Ben wouldn't admit the whole truth, but he rather enjoyed fun impromptu trips like these. Whale watching was something Ben wanted to experience for some time now. Gwen was getting as much enjoyment as he was, her eyes glowing with excitement. For the elephant on the ship, she did sympathize with her brunette confidant when it came to sea sickness, he always had it worse than her. Their moment of reflection was interrupted once more as a Beluga expelled air from its head. "Wooooooooah! That was amazing!" Ben cheered as the wind increased in speed. "I know," Gwen says, filming their journey thus far as she caught their landmark moment. Their ship became wobbly once more, making Ben stumble. Gwen gripped him tightly, still filming the turbulent waves. "I'm the king of the world! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben cheered, spreading his arms as a crash of the waves dampened the pair. Laughs are heard from our sailors and the captain when another momentous sight appeared: A Killer Whale leaping alongside the vessel! Gwen caught it as it leapt up and disappeared below the waters. "That was so amazing!" She said. "It was monumental! Breathtaking!" Ben said as the backsplash drenched them once more.  
  
A lone fish flopped on his shoulders, holding it in his hands. "Should I eat it?" He joked. "If you get poisoned, I'm not being your nurse." She smirked. "Yeah, you're right." Ben smiled tossing it overboard. "This is Admiral Gwen, and her first mate Ben," She smiled putting her soaked arm around his shoulder. "Aboard the S.S. Tennyson, navigating the high seas is our one and only Grandpa Max!" She said aiming her camera towards him, receiving a wave.  
  
The vessel made its final voyage back to the docks, still full of energy.  
  
"Can you believe how close we were to the Killer Whale!? What a sight!" Ben said  
  
"Yeah! And, not to mention we got to re-enact that one scene. That was a thrill too, it was worth getting drenched." Gwen said as the trio departed to the Rustbucket for much needed showers.  
  
Later that evening, our heroes are eating ice cream and downing sodas on the roof of their Summer abode, their now-clean, damp hair floating in the wind.  
  
"Rocky Rod?" She flubbed, chuckling  
  
"What's in that ice cream?" Ben cracked  
  
"Road! Rocky Road?" She offered  
  
"Blech. Mint Chip?"  
  
"Gross." She smirked  
  
"Kidding!" They both said swapping flavors  
  
Gwen was scrolling through the photos, seeing the Beluga Whale video preview, watching in amazement.  
  
"That Beluga got pretty close too." She smiled. "Oh yeah, that was just as cool. I hope we can do that again." Ben said with anticipation. Their eyes focused on the orange waves from the sunset as Gwen chuckled. "You just want to re-enact Titanic again." "Do not, dweeb." He smirked. "Tell that to Captain Max, he seemed to get a kick out of that." She said eating another scoop of Mint Chip.  
  
"Hey Gwen?" Ben asked popping another soda open. "Can I tell you something? I don't know if you'd call this embarrassing or not though." He said taking a sip, receiving an amused look from Gwen. She will remember what he says next for further "dweeb antics" down the line, smirking. "Sure, doofus." He took another sip, leaning back slightly. "Your advice...for the sea sickness, it helped slightly. You said to look towards the horizon, focusing on what's in front of me." Ben said fixing his thick, brown locks. "Your point?" She asked. "Well..." He said turning to her. "You're my horizon, Gwen. Always there in front of me, being my guiding light and all. Pointing me in the right direction and stuff. Your wise, freakazoid-ish brain comes up with the greatest strategies. Whether we are fighting off aliens, winning rigged carnival games, or tutoring me." Ben said as his cheeks flustered.  
  
Gwen wasn't completely taken aback by his compliment. Fighting aliens together was only part of their relationship. It was fun moments like those mentioned, and now this one that held them together. They have grown closer, and their minds wrapped around the fact that they are made for each other. As weird as that prospect is, they knew that love was always there between them. "Well first mate, I don't know how to respond to your flattery," She smiled, covering their faces with her Admiral cap. "So, I'll just do this." She said kissing him  
  
"W-Wow, y-you-" Ben said blushing  
  
"You know I've always been a pirate. A pirate after your heart, a truly priceless treasure."  
  
Ben chuckled at her joke. "Whale watching, pirate jokes, what else?"  
  
Gwen winked, taking his cheeks in her hands.  
  
"You'll see." She said kissing him as Ben put his arms around her waist, the wind picking up once more


	7. Beach Day

Blazing sand dug into their feet; the thwack of a volleyball echoed from their fists. The score is tied 9-9, neither one wanting to lose. "Eat sand, dweeb! One of us is getting dunked in the waves, and it ain't gonna be me." A purple and black two piece dawned the smirking girl's curves. Green and white swim trunks and matching swim shirt covered the now-teenager's physique. "Likewise." Was his reply serving, sending the ball back and forth for several minutes. His palms were sweaty, feet immune to the heat of the sand, diving for another successful hit. Quickly recovering, he leaps high smacking the volleyball once more. Said palm strikes it firmly, the sun hitting his back as his eyes widen.  
  
The volleyball hits the net.  
  
"That's ten, dweeb! I win! Ohhhhhh yeah baby!" Gwen laughed scooping him up, rushing towards the tide. "Hey! Rematch! Rematch! Rematch!" Ben protested. "Sorry Ben, you knew the rules. I'm losing my grip, you're too heavy! I gotta toss ya!" Gwen teased, now leg-deep in the ocean, sending Ben skyward. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The redhead relished her victory, seeing Ben emerge from the waves. An unamused expression plastered his face before his infectious laughter began, spreading to her. "Ya know, that was pretty damn fun. We should do this more often." Gwen looked onward as another medium sized wave was about to hit his back, smirking. "Incoming." The wave sent chills up his back, despite the warm temperature. "Get ready for the next part." Ben smirked  
  
"Which part?" She asked  
  
"The part where I'm gonna dunk you. Which is right now." Ben hoisted her bridal style, taking her to now waist-deep water.  
  
"Ben! Ben, Ben, Ben! Benjamin, don't you dare!" She protested  
  
"Oh, what's that? I can't hear you over your nagging!" He said tossing her in, chuckling. Her limbs flailed as the waves took her under. For a moment, she didn't emerge which worried him slightly. His short-lived revenge ended as he was pulled under by his legs the moment another wave hit him, sending the salty concoction up his nose, coughing, and gagging as he arose.  
  
"Revenge, dummy." Gwen cheered  
  
A splash war broke out as they chased each other.  
  
"No fair, you got salt water in my mouth!"  
  
"Well maybe next time you shouldn't dunk me, sore loser."  
  
"You call me a sore loser; I call it good old-fashioned Ben-tuition."  
  
Another wave drenched them both as Ben dove under, hiding from his enemy. His hair flipped as he emerged from the ocean as the salt water kissed her lips.  
  
"Blech. Okay 'Little Merman,' that was devious." She said spitting the salt water  
  
"Now you know how I feel." The impulsive boy retorted. "What else is on the agenda?"  
  
"Rematch?" Gwen smirked  
  
And rematch they did, with Ben emerging victorious.  
  
"You know what happens next."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Time for more sunscreen, duh." Ben smirked grabbing the bottle  
  
"Oh, well same goes for you bucko." Gwen said  
  
She took the bottle, applying the sunscreen to his arms.  
  
"Damn, bulking up I see. Merman indeed."  
  
"If you say so." He replied unconvinced  
  
She squeezed his muscles as her hands glided further up his arms. "Now this dweeb-asaurus face needs some protection." A thick layer is swiftly applied, slapping his cheeks. "There, now your turn." She laid on her matching towel, thankful that it's shaded from the sun. "Make sure you get my entire back." Gwen said untying her top  
  
"Well, are you gonna gawk or apply it?" She said with a smirk  
  
Kneeling, he squeezed what seemed to be a good amount; spreading it as he tentatively rubbed her back. With slight heat rising beneath sunscreen-covered cheeks, he followed her request to cover every inch he could. "Don't start getting handsy, mister. I'll cover what you miss." Gwen said keeping her signature smirk. A firm nod was his only reply, reaching her shoulder blades. Giving her back a final once over, he tied her straps together.  
  
"Thanks Ben, seems like you got everything. Almost." She smiled staying still. He took that as his que to give her some privacy, holding a towel behind him as he took in the sights of seagulls running back and forth from the waves. "Quite a good job you did, Ben. Felt like a massage. Wow you really got this tight, thanks." She said standing up, adjusting her suit slightly. "Wouldn't want a wardrobe malfunction." He said.  
  
"A good masseur, and a gentleman. What more could a girl want?" He laid the towel with hers as they began a walk on the now-cooler sand as the waves and seagulls echoed through their ears. "Someone who doesn't go hero-ing all the time for one. That would put a strain on things. A good listener, compassionate, maybe not much of a jokester?" The sounds of the sea remained a part of their conversation as Gwen clasped his hand with hers. "Who's saying you're not any of those things? There's no changing the jokester in you though, I'm afraid that ship has sailed." Their banter remained, giving them some sense of normalcy despite their "taboo" relationship; if it ever came to light that is. "Wow, holding hands now? Such degeneracy." Ben joked. "I know, we're insane." Was her retort, laughing. Not letting go of his hand, they continued their stroll with the waves kissing their feet. Gwen began humming an all-too familiar tune about the heroic exploits of her counterpart, as they smiled once more. Off in the distance, sunset was approaching the horizon. "This is fantastic when we have relaxing days like this. Just you and me." Gwen said, "And how often do we go to the beach? Few and far between, no question about that."  
  


* * *

  
A friendly chase ensued followed by more ocean-themed antics, skimboarding being one of them. While the board has seen better days, it's still in one piece. Gwen hasn't lost her touch, timing it perfectly sliding along the shore. The two were equally matched in terms of this activity, cheering, and laughing with every successful glide along the waves. Gwen decided to show off, adding a 180 spin and another with splashing him as she sped by sticking her tongue out. "Beat this, doofus! Woohoooooo!" And oblige her he did, splashing her with a 360 spin while covering way more distance from the waves. Gwen gave one final attempt to beat his record, receiving the shock of a lifetime when he jumped on. "Two heads are better than one!" He smirked. "But not four limbs!" She said somehow keeping her balance for a moment before they got a mouthful of sand and salt water. Their giggles filled the air once more, taking in the view of the evening light.  
  
"I meant it, my answer to your self-doubt. You _are_ a good listener, _and_ compassionate. When you want to be, of course. When the moment arises, you're many more things too. Besides, it's not fun being lovey-dovey all the time. I swear, our fights are in our blood; Count Dorkula." "Same for you, Your Royal Brattiness." Their exchange of schoolyard insults droned on, until Gwen drew a sand heart on his right cheek. Ben quickly did the same, sharing a moment as their soaked hair intertwined. Searching for shells was their next activity, with Ben's pockets filled nearly to the brim with said artifacts.  
  
As the air dropped in temperature, adding a slight chill to their tropical paradise, a rare phenomenon began to occur known as Noctiluca scintillans, or Sea Sparkle. The waves were coated in a breath-taking shade of blue, bringing a smile to their faces. He was thankful for his saltwater-proof phone bag, becoming an impromptu shutterbug. A dozen selfies from smiling to silly were snapped of the two, relishing this once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. The glowing waves kept crashing against a plateau, Gwen taking his hand once more, holding him near. "Our future, it's unknown. But one thing is certain, you are _no doubt_ in it. _Your_ arms, they hold me. _Your_ laugh, makes me cringe. That smile, that damn smile has me grin like a fool." She said nearing the formation obstructing the path of the breath-taking blue waves. Sand hearts still visible on their cheeks, she conjured up a spell; smiling with the result being locked away for the moment. Her lungs deeply inhaled the salty air they've become accustomed to, pressing their foreheads together as they stood on said formation surrounded by the dissolving waves. Smiling once more she cupped his cheek, backing away. Her singing voice came on display, dipping herself into the waves; the glowing still visible. "I don't know when, I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now," she sang, bringing a smile to Ben's face, "Watch and you'll see. Someday, I'll be. Part Of Your World." Gwen professed in song, holding the final note with the glowing algae-ridden waves crashing again; holding herself in place as their sand hearts now glowed just like the waves. Ben kneeled, helping her up with tears building up slightly. "Who says you're not already part of my world, Ariel Tennyson?" He asked evidently with affection. Her Merman and his Mermaid kissed as the wind flew passed their drenched hair, the girl chuckling as they separated. "One for the ages, huh Ben?" She asked. "Of course. Who know you could hold a tune?" He said retrieving his phone for one final selfie, capturing both the waves and hearts that still glowed. She kissed his cheek as the final selfie was taken. "I'm framing that one, I love you Ben." She said showing her white teeth. "Likewise, Gwen." He replied, kissing her with another dousing of the waves. Their drenched suits clung to their bodies as they shivered slightly against the kiss, smiling once more as they parted. They looked out at the star-filled horizon, full moon in view, awestruck at the sight. Concluding their perfect Beach Day.  
  
 **A/N: Hope you're enjoying this! Leave your thoughts below! Thanks to csgt for the banter advice!**


End file.
